Trapped in a Snowstorm
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Using the Sky Wave to travel to a place where the connection could be cut off at any time... What could go wrong? Starforce universe. Suggested Geo/Sonia, though nothing major. Warning: Possible randomness in later chapters.
1. Sky Wave The Only Way to Travel!

Trapped in a Snowstorm by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. Miley Stelar and Megan belong to me, GlassSuicune. I also believe I own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase, my 'editor' told me I need to say that. I got this idea kinda out of nowhere, and thought it was too funny not to give a go. I don't really know a whole lot about the Starforce universe ( I've only played 2), so I kinda made up 'Alasktopia' out of the blue with my editor's help. I hope you find this story funny.

Chapter 1: Sky Wave -The Only Way to Travel!

"What?!" a black-haired girl cried, "You wanna use the Sky Wave and fly to Alasktopia?!" Geo ignored his adopted sister and turned to Sonia and Solo. Sonia looked completely dumb struck, Solo looked mad ( as usual).

"Miley, please stop screaming... It's making my blood boil!" cried Solo. Sonia looked at him and said, "EVERYTHING makes your blood boil! Even ice cream..." Solo glared at her. Sonia snickered.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Geo asked both the humans and EM beings. "I say it's crazy!" cried Miley. A red creature that looked suspiciously like Mega then cried, "I say it's AWESOME!" Miley looked at her, "Megan, ya traitor!"

Geo whispered to Mega, "I had no idea you had a sister." Mega rolled his eyes and said, "Why do you think I came to Earth? She drives me crazy... By the way, where did Miley come from?"

"Mom said she adopted her while she was walking around the city. I think the FedEx guy dropped her off at our doorstep, though."

"I feel safe as long as Geo's there...right beside me." Sonia said, making Geo blush. "Same here." said Lyra, winking at Mega. "I think...I think...what do I think? Waste of time? No, it saves time. Dangerous? Well...." Solo muttered, trying desperately to find an excuse.

Geo didn't give him that time.

"Well then, it's decided! Let's go!" he cried. Miley then got on her knees and said at one-hundred-miles-per-hour, "We'reallgonnadie! We'reallgonnadie!" Megan just stared at her, "C'mon girl! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it somewhere and lost it."

"You're a piece of work, girl. Ya know that?"

The four teens then left Geo's room. Hope was in the kitchen washing dishes. "Mom, Miley and I are going on a school field trip and it might be a few days, depending on the traffic." said Geo. "Sure thing, honey." Hope replied.

"The field trip's heading to Alasktopia. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure thing, honey."

Miley's left eye twitched. "Mom, Geo and I are gonna go to Alasktopia to see if we can get pulverized by a HUGE avalanche." she said, making Geo's eyes widen in terror. "Okay sugar! Have fun!" Hope replied. The two siblings then stared at their mom in awe. They shook their heads and headed out the door, along with Sonia and Solo.

Once outside, everyone but Solo put their Visualizers on, then ran to the wavehole. "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar On The Air!" cried Geo, as he and Mega became MegaMan. "EM Wave Change! What-Was-My-Line-Again? Oh yeah! Miley Stelar On The Air!" cried Miley, as her and Megan became MegaGirl. "EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm On The Air!" cried Sonia, as her and Lyra became HarpNote.

Solo watched them curiously -especially Miley. She was new to this whole Wave Changing business. Translation: She was kinda clueless, but beginner's luck was always in her favour when fighting viruses.

Shaking his head, Solo drew the symbol of Mu in front of him and three more appeared. He reached out in both directions with his arms as the symbols spun around, allowing him to become Rogue.

"Okay, now that we're all set, let's go!" cried Sonia, running to Luna's house. "Geo, you sure Prez doesn't mind us running onto her roof?" asked Miley. Geo shrugged, then grabbed his sister and ran after Sonia. Solo walked after them like Darth Vader, eerily, slowly, and with purpose.

About thirty seconds later....

"Um...where did MegaGirl go?" Solo suddenly asked. Geo's eyes widened when he realized he was no longer holding onto her wrist. Sonia looked up to the roof of Luna's house, "Oh sweet pineapples! MILEY!"

Yup, the girl in red armour and with a red dragon on her right hand was up on the roof.

Geo's jaw hung open, Sonia's eyes were nearly bigger then her head, and Solo....well, he was Solo. "Hey guys! You look so small from up here!" cried Miley, waving. Geo fainted. Sonia and Solo were trying to figure out how Miley got up there so quickly.

"Miley, get down from there!" cried Sonia, not thinking about what she just said. Miley looked at her with a puzzled look. "Why? Shouldn't we all be up here?" she asked. Sonia smacked herself in the forehead.

Forgetting about it, Sonia and Solo grabbed Geo and carried him all the way to the roof. "How do we wake him up?" Sonia asked. Miley bent over him and placed her right hand in front of Geo's face.

"MORNIN' GEO!" cried Megan, making Geo's eyes shoot open. He then screamed the minute he saw Megan. "Get yer dragon away from me!" he cried, making Miley back away. Mega snickered. Everyone looked to the electromagnetic spiral emitting from the satellite.

"Ready guys?" Geo asked everyone. "Ready but not willing." said Miley. "Ready!" cried Sonia. "...Ready..." Solo grumbled. "Okay! Beam us up Scotty!" cried Megan. They all were then beamed up into the Sky Wave.

"Okay, now where do we go to get to Alasktopia?" asked Sonia. Geo jumped. "Oh dear...I never thought about that..." he said. "And we are officially doomed." said Miley. An angel-looking Mr. Hertz walked up to them.

"Hi Earthlings! Welcome to the Sky Wave!" he cried, "Need any assistance?" Miley laid on the floor and said, "Where is Alasktopia? MegaMan here didn't bother to find out... Brothers...so forgetful." Geo stared at her. Like he wanted to knock her into next Tuesday.

"Oh! I'll show you! Follow me!" cried the Mr. Hertz, flying off to the left. Everyone but Miley followed. She remained stationary. That is, until Solo scooped her up in annoyance and carried her. "Put me down ya freak!" Miley cried. "Nope." Solo replied.

The Mr. Hertz led them to a part of the Sky Wave where the Wave World was obviously unstable, from repeated disturbances. Miley then got in a scuffle with Solo, trying in vain to get him to let go of her.

While Miley and Solo were saying 'You're a great friend' in their own special way, Geo and Sonia were talking with the Mr. Hertz. Translation: Geo and Sonia were trying to act constructive, not DESTRUCTIVE.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard and Solo cried, "You broke my shield you clumsy geek!"

"Why is the portal to Alasktopia's Sky Wave flickering?" Geo asked, as the sound of missiles firing could be heard. Miley screeched, "I can do more then break a shield!" The Mr. Hertz looked horrified, but shrugged it off.

"As you should already know, there are some terrible viruses wrecking havoc and there are massive blizzards going on right now." said the Mr. Hertz. The sound of someone punching the daylights out of someone else could be heard. Solo then yelled, "Take that MegaLoser!"

Apparently Miley countered with a Fire Card, because Solo could be heard saying, "Crazy female! Are you trying to set me on fire?" Geo and Sonia were afraid to look. "Maybe!" cried Miley. The Mr. Hertz covered his eyes, this was getting ugly.

About five minutes later....

Solo laid on the floor, totally defeated. "I...lost...to MegaGirl? And she's hardly a worthy opponent..." he groaned, horror plastered all over his face, "That makes my blood boil!" Clearly, he was anything but happy.

Miley was holding some bazooka-like gun over her shoulder, a crazed look on her face. "I rock and you know it!" she shouted. She turned to face Geo and Sonia, scaring the living daylights out of them with the bazooka.

"Uh, Miley, you should put that thing up now. You're scaring your brother and his girlfriend....and me." Megan pleaded. Miley looked disappointed but listened.

"Okay...now that that's over, we better get going." said Geo, walking into the portal. Sonia ran after him. Solo shoved Miley in before walking in himself.

What neither realized -except maybe paranoid Miley- was that they would end up trapped in a snowstorm purely for your entertainment.

Note: Well, there's Chapter 1. Review please? I admit it wasn't that good, but I promise the story will get better. Before you ask about Miley, I did research and couldn't find a MegaGirl in the Starforce series -and no, HarpNote isn't a satisfying substitute- so I decided to make up my own. And yes, I agree Miley's a little cuckoo. Just a little. See you next update, whenever that is.


	2. If Worse Comes to Worse

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. Miley Stelar and Megan belong to me, GlassSuicune. I believe I own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase. I hope you find this chapter funny. Now...

_'This' _is thought.

Chapter 2: If Worse Comes to Worse...

"LAND!!! OH LAND!!! I'll NEVER leave you again!" Miley cried, clutching the ground beneath the snow, her world now at peace, "We're alive... We're alive..." Geo, Sonia, and Solo ignored her.

"Okay... Now that we're here, we need a plan." said Geo. Miley immediately raised her head and stared at him, "You mean you didn't think of THAT either?" Geo glared at her. "Easy kid... You can clobber her later." Mega informed him.

"Why don't we split up? In a team of two, maybe?" Sonia suggested. Lyra laughed, knowing exactly what her human was trying to do. "Good idea. Solo, you and Miley search the west side of the town. Sonia and I will search the east side." said Geo.

"Why do I get stuck with MegaGirl?" Solo complained. Miley's jade green eyes showed clear annoyance, "Solo, why do you keep calling me MegaGirl? You could just say my real name, y'know."

"Two reasons: You never know when someone's spying on you and I can't pronounce your name."

"How hard is it to pronounce my name? Say it slowly. Mi-le-y."

"Millie...."

"Why do I bother?"

"If you don't like me calling you MegaGirl, I can always call you FedEx Girl, like Geo and Mega do."

"CALL. ME. THAT. AND. FACE. MY. WRATH."

Geo and Sonia had already walked away, sure one of Solo and Miley's classic 'You're a great friend' moments would happen, just like at the Sky Wave. They had like two or three of those moments per day. Amazingly, they didn't have one this time. Maybe they were just saving for a more 'important' argument to happen?

"I'm going to repeat my question. Why do I always get stuck with you?" Solo grumbled, glaring at Miley. "Say you love me, Solo dear. Say you love me." Miley taunted. Solo rolled his eyes. There was no understanding Miley.

Snow began beating down hard on the buildings, the force made stronger by the wind. It was the kind of weather in which the power would suddenly black out. Of course, that didn't cross the two's minds. It didn't even bug Megan.

Miley noticed a camera attached to a gutter, filming their every move. It wasn't normal for a camera like that to be where it was. Miley examined it closer.

SOMEWHERE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAMERA....

A humanoid Suicune fell backwards in her seat. She got up, turned to the readers, and screamed, "WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!" The Suicune then pressed a button that made the camera vanish right in front of Miley and Megan's eyes, scaring the heck out of them.

BACK TO ALASKTOPIA....

Miley and Megan both blinked. That was weird. Miley shook her head. Now was not the time to be acting paranoid. She turned and noticed something was missing...

"Solo? Solo, come back! Don't leave me alone to fend for myself!" Miley cried, chasing Solo. She came across a Mettenna virus and kicked it like a soccer ball, sending it eastward.

MEANWHILE, WITH GEO AND SONIA....

Geo and Sonia were walking through the town when a Mettenna landed smack in front of them. Geo squealed and jumped into Sonia's arms like Scooby-Doo does to Shaggy. Sonia's emerald green eyes were wide. She then abruptly dropped the boy in blue.

The Mettenna got up and prepared to launch a Ground Wave attack, but Sonia blasted it with her signature move. The Mettenna was then deleted off the face of the earth, or Wave World ( whichever).

"You okay Geo?" Sonia asked. "I never thought Mettenna could fly...." Geo answered. He and Sonia stood there for a while and then screamed, "MILEY!!!!"

BACK TO MILEY AND SOLO....

Miley heard Geo and Sonia scream out her name. "Oh sweet pineapples... That Mettenna must've landed on them. Oh well, that's one virus down at least." she muttered, continuing her pursuit of Solo. Finally, she tackled him.

"Just when I thought I was free..." Solo grumbled. "Aw c'mon Solo. You're not gonna lose me that easily!" Miley cried back. Solo sighed. Geo was hard enough to deal with, and now, lo and behold, he had a sister who was even more of a nuisance. Obviously, there was someone out there who hated Solo. A lot.

"Get off of me..." Solo grumbled. Miley got off and started messing with the snow. Solo was dumb struck, wondering what Miley was doing. She stood up, holding a snowball in her left hand. Solo's red eyes widened. Before he could do anything-

KABLAM!

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FEDEX GIRL!!!!" Solo screeched, about to pound Miley into the ground. "Not me!" Miley cried, pointing to a bunch of viruses, "Them!" Solo's eyes thinned into stripes and he charged towards the viruses, then started wrecking them. Miley pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and sat down to watch the 'show'.

Megan stared at Miley. "You are a monster, Miley Monica Stelar." she said bluntly. Miley pulled a candy bar out of nowhere and handed it to Megan. "Never mind. I take that back." Megan apologized, before biting into the bar.

BACK TO GEO AND SONIA....

"Where did all the viruses go?" Mega asked, "I'm getting antsy here..." Geo and Sonia scratched their heads. Normally they would've found something by now. "I wouldn't be surprised if Solo destroyed them all," Lyra pointed out, "That's what happened last time. Miley made him really mad and he took it out on the viruses."

All of a sudden, Geo's Star Carrier started ringing. He then pulled it out. "Browse!" he cried. A screen that showed a crazed Miley could be seen. "Hiya Geo and Sonia! Guess what? Solo busted up all the viruses in Alasktopia! In only thirty seconds! A new record!" she cried.

"What did you do to him this time?"

"All I did was 'playfully' throw a snowball at him."

"One of these days he's gonna figure everything out. And don't come crying to me when he beats you to a pulp."

"SILENCE! Where are ya guys?"

"No idea!"

The screen abruptly disappeared. "She hung up on me!" Geo cried. Mega, Sonia, and Lyra all burst into maniacal laughter. "It's NOT funny!" Geo cried.

BACK TO MILEY AND SOLO....

Miley was dialing another number on her Star Carrier. A screen showing Class President Luna Platz appeared. "Hello Miley. What do you need?" she asked. "Do you still have that GPS I installed on Geo's -I mean MegaMan's- Star Carrier?" Miley asked.

"You know I do, Miley. You know I do."

"Great. Can you see where he is?"

"Of course! He appears to be here...."

Prez pointed to her computer, showing the Blue Bomber's location. Miley's eyes squinted as she tried to make out the words. "Gotcha. Thanks Prez. Talk to ya later!" she said. "Anytime. Anytime." Prez replied. The call was ended.

"Okay, they're this way..." said Miley, leading the way. "You installed GPS on Geek Boy's Star Carrier so Luna could find out where he is?" Solo asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes. Mega dared me. He didn't think I'd actually do it, though."

"You have a twisted mind, Mile... Miles... Millie... Miley! I got it!"

They proceeded to walk to where Geo and Sonia were when suddenly, the force from the blizzard knocked out all power, and all four teens blacked out.

HOURS LATER....

Miley opened her eyes and noticed she was in some hotel room. _'Huh? How did I get here?' _She wasn't in her armour anymore, she was in her typical long-sleeve gray shirt and blue capri pants. She put on her Visualizer. Megan was nowhere to be seen.

Miley took the Visualizer off and looked around the room, seeing Sonia in another small bed. Miley scratched her head. How did they get here? Also, where were Geo and Solo? She needed someone to cream.

A moan could be heard and Sonia stirred in her bed. Miley let an ominous toothy grin creep upon her face and then, in imitation of Megan, she screamed, "MORNIN' SONIA!" Sonia then cried, "Get away from me Miley!" Miley chuckled.

"Aw, you're boring. Anyways, I'm going to look for Geo and Solo."

"I'm coming with you then. It's dangerous to let you do things unsupervised."

The two girls ran down the stairs and found Geo sitting on a couch in the lobby, saying to himself, "Miley's gonna go bananas when she hears..." He then noticed Miley and Sonia. _'Oh dear, FedEx Girl is here...'_

"Hears what?" Miley asked ever-so-casually. "Um, the Sky Wave is out of order...we can't go back home now until it's fixed..." Geo asked, "Hey, it could be worse. It could've happened while we were traveling through it." Miley immediately pulled a hammer out of nowhere ( where does she get these things?).

"Hey Geo, I hope you realize your game series is called 'MegaMan Starforce'. 'Cause MegaMan's about to feel the FORCE of STARS!!!"

KABLAM!!!

Geo was now on the floor, trying to count the yellow stars and birds that circled his head. Miley then handed Sonia the hammer. Two security guards saw the poor pop singer and came running towards her. _'Something tells me this is gonna be painful...' _Sonia grimaced, right before she was tackled by the guards. _'Owowowowowowow...'_

Solo then walked in through the front door. "FedEx Girl, I have something to tell you. Pass it on to Geo and Sonia when they regain consciousness," he started, then he shouted, "No Sky Wave, no home, no getting away from you three, NO HAPPY!"

Note: Ta-da! There's Chapter 2. Man, Miley sure was a brat -scratch that- monster in here. Well, now they're going to try all sorts of crazy ways to get back home. If you want, you can submit your ideas of what you think they should attempt to get back home and I'll put the best ones in here! See you next update.


	3. Lawnchair plus Solo equals Disaster

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. Miley Stelar and Megan belong to me, GlassSuicune. The 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase also belongs to me, hopefully. Oh my, it's been awhile since I last updated. But have no fear, this story is far from dead! Any who, this was one of the only two ideas I had, so I hope you find it funny. BTW, someone -apparently called ???- told me what Solo's eye colour was -you have my thanks. It should be corrected in the previous chapter by now. I also now call the characters by their alter ego's names when they're in those forms 'cause I thought it would be less confusing.

I would like to thank ??? and Brent for reviewing, you guys rock! I also want to thank 741852BCE for this adding to their favorites, you rock! I also want to thank anyone who has this story but hasn't reviewed, you rock too, even though I have no idea who you are! Now...

_This _is narration, memory lane -when indicated-, and emphasis ( during speech).

Chapter 3: Lawn-chair + Balloons + Solo = Disaster.

"Here's my idea, using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel in hopes we end up back in Electopia!" cried Miley, her eyes absolutely crazed. Geo raised his eyebrow. "Spoons?" he questioned. Miley ripped the not-so-good drawing of her plan in half.

"That's IT! I'm out of ideas! We're closed!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Miley then stomped off. "Come Megan! These five lost souls are not worth our time!" she roared. Megan's crystal blue eyes widened and she followed her human. Sonia and Solo stood there while Geo kept murmuring, "Spoons... Spoons... Spoons?!" Mega and Lyra rolled their eyes. Today was not turning out to be a good day.

"Hey guys, the Sky Wave's been wrecked, right?" Sonia asked. "Of course it has. If it was still working, would we be standing here, in the small town of Lunar?!" Solo snapped, his red eyes thinning into stripes again.

"What I'm getting at is why don't we just fix the Sky Wave? With our efforts combined with the Hertzes and electricians, it'll be easy."

"But if we did that, there'd be no story!"

"Hmm... You have a point there."

"Of course I do! Er, what? I have a point?"

Meanwhile Miley was examining some everyday items such as a lawn-chair, packets of balloons, an air pump, and strong, heavy-duty scissors. A sly smirk appeared on her lips. Megan gulped. "Oh no, I know the 'Light-bulb' look when I see it!" she panicked, "You are NOT getting an idea! I won't permit it!" Miley had only one response:

"Shut up Megan. I can't un-think what I already thought."

Megan covered her muzzle with her clawy hands. "We're all doomed..." she groaned. Before she could do anything, Miley purchased a lawn-chair, packets-upon-packets of balloons, a pair of scissors, and an air pump. Miley obviously had something big planned.

And that 'something' would most likely end in disaster.

Carrying the items with her, Miley ran back to Geo and the others. "I've got another idea! After I fill each balloon with air, tie it to this chair!" she cried. "First spoons... now balloons and lawn-chairs..." Geo processed.

Lyra floated up towards Miley. "If your idea is what I think it is -and it probably is-, how do you intend for someone to steer that thing with this blizzard?" she asked. Miley shook her head. "Lyra, Lyra, poor Lyra, you should know by now I never think things through." she said proudly.

"Yup, we're dead."

Miley began pumping air into a balloon. "Hey Solo, will you sit down in the lawn-chair for me?" she asked. Solo stood there thinking to himself, _'Don't do it Solo...'_ He then noticed Miley's expression. "No!" he cried, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"

"Solo, will you please _not _sit down in the lawn-chair?" Miley asked. Solo didn't catch the 'Not' and again screamed, "NO!"

"Thank you Solo!"

"Huh? I said I wouldn't do it!"

Sonia butted in, "Actually, you said 'Yes'. She asked you NOT to sit in the lawn-chair, you said 'No', which means you _are_ sitting in that lawn-chair." Solo glared at her. "I am SO not liking you right now." he growled. "Spoons.... lawn-chairs.... balloons.... now Solos...." Geo murmured, "The world must be coming to an end..."

Solo grumbled and sat down in the chair, as balloon after balloon was being tied to it. After a couple minutes, the chair began floating into the air. Solo's eyes actually grew wide. "Oh sweet pineapples!" Mega cried, "It flies!"

Indeed, despite the wind, it kept rising higher and higher. Solo -for some reason- was horrified. He had absolutely no idea what in Bananaville he was supposed to do. "Solo, cut the balloon strings with the scissors when you reach a good destination!" Geo cried, holding the scissors. He then realized he was holding them, "Uh-oh...."

And poor Murian teen Solo kept floating away.

Miley shuffled her feet. "Well, back to the drawing board." she grumbled, walking away. Megan quickly followed her. "But what about Solo?" she asked.

"What about him? He can take care of himself."

MEANWHILE...

"Wave World being in a crisis or not, I'm Wave Changing!" Solo cried, having successfully gone a couple miles on the aerial lawn-chair. In the wrong direction of course, but one must always consider the risks of assisting in one of Miley's plans. Solo drew the symbol of Mu in front of him, and three more appeared and he reached his arms out ( careful not to lose balance), and they began spinning around him.

As they spun, Solo suddenly screamed, "Shut up Steve! Quit laughing Marcia! No, Candice, this wasn't my idea! Yes Tony, I'm on a flying lawn-chair! Got a problem with that?!" For anyone who's wondering, Solo was talking to the symbols. They're like his imaginary friends. Only they mock him for anything and everything. After that very awkward moment, Rogue was now in the lawn-chair looking even angrier then Solo.

Rogue's sword suddenly materialized and he slashed the strings, freeing the balloons from the lawn-chair and vice versa ( depending on how ya look at it). "Finally!" Rogue cried in relief that was oh-so short-lived, as Rogue realized he had forgotten something very important.

He was about maybe four hundred feet in the air. And falling. Faster then Sonic the Hedgehog can run.

An image of him smashing into some jagged rock and being skewered entered his mind, but he pushed that thought out. _'Think... happy -oh I so hate that word- thoughts...' _he thought, _'I'll survive... I'll survive... I'M GONNA DIE!!!"_

BACK WITH GEO AND CO...

"Miley, Solo's missing and you actually _think _firing a rocket into the sky will help find him?!" Sonia squealed, "You're a maniac!" Miley continued getting the small rocket ready for launch. "Listen Sonia, any problem can be solved with a certain amount of explosives, " she explained, "The trick is to not be near them when they go off."

"Fire the rocket and I can guarantee you, the big news-story will be MegaGirl in the hospital after being pounded by HarpNote! Ya hear me FedEx Girl?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your whining."

Unbeknown to Miley, Sonia's threat was very real and the now crazed pop singer tackled Miley to stop her from firing the darn thing. The girls practically began wrestling with each other and in the midst of it, Miley's rocket went off and because a course and time of detonation hadn't been selected, it chose the next best thing -some random RV.

KABOOM!

Miley turned to Sonia. "Look what you made me do!" she accused. Sonia looked even angrier. "That was my _manager's _RV!" she screamed, having recognized the newly made scrap metal, "He's gonna chew us out if he sees us!"

"Not my problem. Uh, Sonia?"

"Lyra, get over here! EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm On The Air!"

"Can't we settle this like reasonable human beings? Oh never mind. Come Megan!"

The red and yellow dragon appeared. "Em Wave Change! Miley Stelar On The Air!" Miley cried. HarpNote and MegaGirl then fought each other like two Legendary Pokemon who were polar opposites. Translation: Destruction was widespread. If it could be destroyed, it was destroyed.

Geo noticed all the destruction and put his Visualizer on. "Oh sweet pineapples! Mega, we gotta do something!" he screamed. He ran to the flickering wavehole. "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar On The Air!" he cried. Sad thing is, MegaMan didn't get close enough to intervene; HarpNote blasted him with her signature move, sending him flying through the general store, the sheriff's office, a hunting gear store, and the bank.

Sonia's manager walked out of a coffee shop on the opposite side of the town and saw the buildings that now had MegaMan-shaped holes in 'em. But he couldn't see the now dazed teen. The manager looked at his coffee, decided it had too much caffeine, and promptly poured it on the snow. MegaMan sat up and rubbed his sore head, muttering something about getting hit by a bullet train.

BACK WITH SOLO...

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Rogue screeched, as he came closer to land, _'Making contact in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two...' _"ONE! I'M DOOMED!!!" The lawn-chair slammed into the snowy hill and Rogue tumbled down it face-first, getting a mouthful of snow. As he continued tumbling -and to some extent, coughing and choking courtesy of the snow- Hertzes that lived in the forest just stared at him. "Now there's something you don't see every day." one muttered.

Finally, Rogue tumbled over a cliff and landed on a platform sticking out from said cliff. Rogue spit the remaining snow out of his mouth and then grinned rather out-of-characterly. "I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!!!" he cried to high Heaven, only to realize the platform was made of ice and he unwittingly cracked it, "Oh no, I'm dead." He then proceeded to fall into the ice covered lake. The Hertzes found this whole thing very entertaining.

Rogue smashed through the ice and felt the cold water attack his skin. Deciding he didn't really want to freeze to death, he scrambled upward and managed to get his head out of the water. His teeth chattering from the cold, Rogue looked for the easiest way to get out. Finding that the lake was neither longer nor shorter in each area, Rogue just started swimming to the left, a couple of Piran noticing him.

Now this definitely won't end well.

Rogue screamed in pain as one of the piranha Viruses clamped down on his right leg and pulled him under. The other two attacked him as well, only adding more problems. Rogue was starting to think freezing was better then being eaten alive and struggled to break free. He managed to bring out his sword with his free arm and slashed one Piran, freeing his other arm. He then landed a serious punch on another Piran, but they just kept coming.

The Hertzes noticed the EM Wave human's predicament and decided to take action. They pushed a huge -and I mean huge- rock off the cliff with much difficulty. It slammed into the water behind Rogue, and sent him and the Pirans flying into the great blue sky! "I'm not even a member of Team Rocket!" Rogue shrieked.

MEANWHILE, IN AN UNKOWN LAND...

The Suicune jumped out of her chair, grabbed a remote, and kept replaying Rogue's words with a terrified look on her face. "How does he know of Team Rocket's existence?!" she screamed, "This is MegaMan Starforce! Not Pokemon!"

The humanoid Mirage paced back and forth, then ran to a nearby drawer and pulled out what looked like a taser. "I know how to solve this!" she declared, "I shall erase the boy's memory with my super-secret 'Memory Eraser 5000'!"

The Suicune then charged out of the room, leaving the audience sufficiently freaked.

AND NOW, BACK TO OUR CURRENTLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM...

"STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR GUITAR!!!!" MegaMan screamed like a little girl, numerous bruises caused by HarpNote's constant bashing covering his body. MegaGirl was watching this, feeling extremely ignored. Finally, she couldn't take it and starting charging a powerful blast using poor Megan.

And she would've blasted everyone to kingdom come too, had Rogue and a bunch of Piran not landed on her and the other two.

Note: There's Chapter 3! Review please? I did my best with this chapter. So, what's your opinion on using the alter egos' names when the characters are in their forms? If you thought it cleared up any confusion, I'll fix the names in the previous chapters. See ya next update! ...Whenever that is.


	4. How to Qualify for a Life Insurance Plan

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. I do not own any other trademarks contained herein. Miley Stelar and Megan belong to me, GlassSuicune. I also own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase. Also, I have now played the first and third Starforce games, thus destroying the timeline with this story. It takes place in no timeline... However! This means I can put in characters from all three games and it won't make any sense whatsoever! Muahahahaha!

And thank you to BassEXE for reviewing, you rock!

Chapter 4: How to Qualify for a New Life Insurance Plan.

"NO, I will _not _allow myself to be launched across the country by a bazooka!" Solo shrieked. Miley stared at him, then looked at Geo and Sonia. The two screamed and attempted to use nearby trash cans as escape vehicles. Ignoring them, Miley looked at Solo again. "Please?" she asked, her jade eyes forcing themselves to look downright cute and innocent. "NO!" Solo cried.

"Pretty please?"

"I said no, woman!"

"I've got cupcakes...."

That threw Solo for a loop. "Are they Little Debbie?" he asked, now interested. Miley pulled out a packet of genuine Little Debbie brand cupcakes ( where does she get this stuff?). Seeing the evidence, Solo realized he had a tough decision to make. On one hand, common sense told him not to go with this. And the other hand basically said, "Go for it, man!"

And, of course, we all know common sense wouldn't win.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it." Solo conceded, walking over to Miley, "Let's just get this over with..." Miley grinned.

MEANWHILE...

The townspeople were watching Geo and Sonia still trying to use the trash cans as escape vehicles. "Finally, something interesting." an old man said bluntly. Finally, the teens gave up and noticed their audience -who now looked disappointed. "Please continue doing what you were doing," a young girl started, "We'll pay you!" Geo and Sonia looked at each other.

"Y'know, while we were doing this, I thought of an idea..." Sonia started, "But we don't have enough Zennies..." Geo could see where this is going and said, "Okay, let's entertain these people for awhile then." The conversation having ended, the teens resumed their futile attempt to use trash cans as escape vehicles.

BACK WITH MILEY AND SOLO...

"This is very uncomfortable..." Solo grimaced, as he tried to get himself to fit into the bazooka. "Sorry, I didn't realize it would have to be 'One size fits all'." Miley apologized. Once Solo got himself in, Miley pressed the button to fire...

BOOM!

Solo and Miley both stood there covered in black. Solo glared at Miley, screamed in rage, and chased her all over town. "Solo's very angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run in this freezing weather!" Miley sang as she left Solo in the dust basically.

MEANWHILE...

Pat looked to the left and the right. _"Is the coast clear?" _he heard Rey ask in his mind. "Yeppers." Pat responded, getting into the car. He put the card in and started it up. "Hot Fudge Sundae Car, AWAY!!!" the green-haired boy cried, as the car shaped like a hot fudge sundae began moving. _"Patrick, turn the music on." _Rey demanded. "Sure thing!" Pat replied, turning on the iPod player. All of a sudden, _Free Bird_ by Lynyrd Skynrd started playing. Soon, the music was heard and a bunch of kids ran after the car screaming, "WE LOVE YOU ICE CREAM MAN!!!" Pat grinned and started throwing ice cream treats out the window as he was battered with Zennies.

The Hot Fudge Sundae Car passed by Jack and Miss Tia, who ironically, were in the same situation as our heroes. The brother and sister both let their jaws hang open in surprise. Patrick Sprigs, of all people, driving an ice cream truck?! Is THIS what that poor orphan did in his spare time?! The thought was scary.

LATER...

"So this is your idea?" Geo asked, staring at the snow-bike he and Sonia had rented. "Yup." Sonia replied, getting a helmet on.

"Do you even know how to drive one? They didn't give us a card to drive it for us."

"No, I don't know how to drive one. Do you?"

"No, I don't. Therefore, we're probably going to end up in the hospital when this is over."

"Oh Geo, you worry too much. We'll be fine. I guarantee it."

Geo gulped, but put his helmet on. "Let me try to drive it first...." he said, getting on. Sonia got on after him, and grabbed a hold of him. He then cautiously started the bike.........

VROOM!!!

The snow-bike went zooming off at what Geo and Sonia assumed was warp-speed. Both teens screamed as they drove through the buildings MegaMan had crashed through before, scaring all the repairmen and angry employees ( plus the employers). "Sorry!!" Geo and Sonia both cried, as said people decided to chase after them with certain household items I won't mention for the sake of keeping this story 'PG' rated.

The Dynamic Duo passed by Solo and Miley, who were still running around town. The Murian and the girl stopped and stared, their mouths wide. "What the heck?!" Solo cried. "And they said I was crazy," Miley started, before screaming, "HYPOCRITES!!!"

"Um, Miley..."

"What Solo?"

Solo directed Miley's attention to the angry mob about to run them over. "Oh, what a fine pickle this is." Megan said bluntly. Solo and Miley looked at each other, before screaming and running like heck as the mob gained on them. After all, angry mobs are scary; they trample anything in their path.

The snow-bike suddenly slowed down to one-mile-per-hour, yet it managed to spin out of control and throw Geo and Sonia off and into the snow. Mega and Lyra suddenly popped out of the snow-bike. "That was terrible what we did..." Mega groaned. "But it was fun." Lyra pointed out.

"True."

They then went back into their humans' Star Carriers. Solo and Miley ran to where Geo and Sonia were. "Solo, remind me when we get home to get gym membership..." Miley said, panting. All four teens then noticed the angry mob coming at them with reckless abandon. All hope seemed lost for our heroes, when...

They heard the crazy guitar from _Free Bird_...

"Get in if you want to live!" Pat yelled to his friends, opening the door to his car. They didn't waste any time jumping in. Pat then put the pedal to the metal and drove the Hot Fudge Sundae Car away from the mob, who were throwing all kinds of crazy things at the car. As this happened, Rey said, _"May the Star Force be with us..."_

Note: Meh, not my best chapter, but I felt after such long a wait you guys deserved some assurance that the crazy caper lives on. If there's any way I can improve this chapter, let me know. Also, I've been going crazy with the 'StarForce/Starforce/Star Force' thing, so spellings may change until I find one I like.


End file.
